


Our Late Night Talks

by Star_Jelly



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Night Terrors, Nightmare Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: Edward reaches out to Winry for help after a particularly hard night
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Our Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Q: Hey Star, don’t you have a couple other fics with multiple chapters that you should be finishing up and/or updating?  
> A: hhhhhnngg edwin fluff nowwww
> 
> In all seriousness though, I got bit by the Edwin fluff bug yesterday and came up with a couple other fic ideas and I just couldn’t wait to post them. I do plan on finishing my other fics though, don’t worry, I won’t leave anything on a cliffhanger

Edward padded softly down the hall of the building, praying that nobody else was awake at this hour. He needed to get to the phone. He had to talk to Winry.  
He felt so childish doing this, but he’d been trying to fall back asleep for about 20 minutes now and with no luck. He just couldn’t calm down. As much as he hated admitting it, he needed help.  
He quickly dialed her number and stood there, fidgeting anxiously. Come on, he begged silently, come on, please pick up, just pick up.  
After a few rings, someone picked up. “Hello?” A familiar voice asked groggily.  
“Hi, Winry,” he answered timidly, trying not to audibly sigh in relief. He slid down the wall until he was sitting crouched on the floor. “Um, how are you?” He could hear rustling on the other end, probably her sitting up.  
“Ed, it’s 2:00 in the morning, I doubt that you’re calling me at this time to check in on me.”  
Edward put his head in his hand, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.  
“Right, you’re right, sorry.”  
“If something’s wrong you can tell me, Ed, it’s ok.”  
He pulled the phone away from his mouth and sighed, clenching his eyes shut and cursing himself again before bringing the phone back to his mouth and finally saying it;  
“I had a nightmare...again. Can I talk with you for a bit?”  
Winry was silent on the other end. He silently cursed himself for being so weak, he should be able to handle this himself. But they were getting more and more vivid, less easy to shake. And he found at times like this, when he was getting particularly anxious, it helped to have someone to talk to, bring him back to reality. And for whatever reason, Winry helped him the most. He just needed her.  
His shame was getting the better of him though as the other end was silent. “I’m sorry, I know this keeps happening and it’s probably bothering you a lot, I don’t want to keep you up, if you want—“  
“What was it about?”  
Edward swallowed. Thinking about it made his stomach turn. “Nina.”  
More silence on the other end. He hunched forward, unable to keep back a sigh. Why couldn’t he save her? Why did it have to be so hopeless? She didn’t deserve it. She didn’t deserve it. She didn’t deserve it.  
“God, Ed, I’m so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?”  
He pressed his forehead against his knees. “I don’t think I can.”  
“Got it, that’s fine. Do you need comfort or a distraction?”  
“Distraction. I’m not sure what else you can do to comfort me that you haven’t tried so far.”  
“Ok, I’m gonna stop you for a second because I can hear how hard you’re breathing over the receiver.”  
Dammit, she was right. He was still shaking too. Could he be any more of a wreck?  
“Remember those breathing exercises I taught you?”  
He leaned back against the wall, trying to calm the shakiness he knew was present in his voice. “Run it by me again?”  
“Take a deep breath, hold it for 3 seconds, then breathe out. I’ll do it with you, just follow me. Breathe in.”  
He followed her, doing this about 5 times. He had to admit it helped, he could feel himself slowly relax.  
Winry took a deep breath. “Now, you asked me to distract you. Do you wanna hear about what happened today at the shop?”

The two sat there for about a half an hour, Winry talking about anything she could think of to distract him, Ed listening quietly. She made him laugh a few times, so that had to be a good sign, right?  
After her last story though, he could hear her tone drop slightly.  
“Ed?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m sorry that this is all I can do for you. I wish there was something more I could do to help.”  
Ed shifted where he was sitting. “What do you mean ‘more’? What you’re doing now is great. You’ve been able to talk me down, that’s a pretty big achievement considering...well, what these nightmares do to me.”  
More rustling on the other end. “You sure? What I’m doing now is enough?”  
He leaned his head against the phone box. “More than enough. I promise.”  
The other end fell silent.  
“Winry?”  
He could hear her snoring on the other end. He chuckled softly. “Thank you Winry. I love you.”


End file.
